In Her Eyes
by scrawn
Summary: When Sawyer finds out what Kate...did, he has blackmail. What will happen in the solitude of the island?
1. Sawyer

Well, first I'd like to say how glad I am to see Lost fan fics appearing here so quickly! Especially the Charlie and Claire ones :) Yes, I am definately a fan of that couple, aren't they cute? **BUT** I have been quite surprised that no one (or at least that I've seen, sorry if I missed ya) has been writing any Jack/Kate stories. So I am here to try to correct that lacking! And I believe this will also eventually explore her past, but tell me what you wanna see, cuz I never know where I'm goin. But here's to trying!

PS: It's been like two months since the plane crashed, but nothing significant has happened with the exception of Claire having had her baby. And if it hasn't happened before Tabula Rosa, it probably won't be in my story, since that is all we are up to right now. If anything changes, I'll let you know :)

* * *

**In Her Eyes**

Chapter 1: Sawyer

Two months. It had been two whole months since the plane crashed, leaving the survivors stranded in a beach and jungle wilderness with God knows what else waiting out there for them to make a wrong move. So far no one else had been killed after the pilot and the marshal, but you never knew what could happen.

Kate finished filling up some bottles at a fresh-water stream Sayid had found soon after the crash. She heaved them over her shoulder, tied together with some string so she could carry more at once. She wished they weren't so heavy; it was a long trek back to the camp and it was starting to get dark. There had been no sign of any beasts, polar bear or otherwise in the last month or so, but Kate still didn't like being out there on her own. Charlie, however, was busy helping Claire with her baby, Chris. He was a month old and the two, who were "just friends" by the way, were trying to make sure he was always safe and had good, healthy food to eat. A hard accomplishment out where they were. As for the other men, Locke was always too busy staring at the ocean, Michael was taking care of Walt, who had caught a cold, Sayid was still trying to fashion some kind of communication device, Jin was quite unsocial, and Kate knew Hurley wouldn't want to be alone with her. And then there was Jack. Sure, he had said they were all starting over, but he had kept his distance from her since he found out she was a fugitive.

Fugitive.

The word gave Kate a bitter taste in her mouth, even though she had become accustom to it in the time she was running. It was different here, with Jack. She hated that he thought that of her. He hadn't even wanted her to explain. Didn't giver her the chance to tell him that-

"Well hello there, Kate," the cocky voice of Sawyer interrupted her thoughts as she saw him walking towards her out of the green surroundings.

"Sawyer," she said curtly and brushed past him, determined to not give him the chance to bother her. The extended stay on the island had not changed him a bit from the day she first met him. He was still an arrogant bastard who thought he could do or say whatever he wanted and still have the ladies, Kate included, throwing themselves at his feet. He didn't seem to realize that not only did she have no interest in him, she despised him. Or if he did, it didn't discourage him from continuing to hound her.

"Now what's a pretty girl like yourself doin' out here all alone?" Sawyer followed her closely and put his arm around her waist. "Never know what kind of monsters could be waitin' out here for someone like yourself to fall right into their clutches."

Kate briskly removed his unwanted touch. "Let's start by keeping _your_ clutches off of me." She returned to ignoring him and kept walking.

"Now, now, Kate. Don't upset me. I'm your best bet on this island for any fun." He paused. "Unless of course you're still thinking Hero will come around." She turned to stare at him, lockjaw, contemplating telling him off before just shoving the water bottles into his arms.

"Fine. You carry the water back to camp," she leaned in. "That's the most fun you and me will ever have together." Kate whirled back around and continued on to the beach.

She had gotten a ways ahead when she heard Sawyer yell out, "Alright, you can play that way. But I know you want me. I'm all you got, sweetheart." Kate stopped for a second, her eyes flashing fear, pain, remembering. She sighed, letting out the air she'd been holding, and started up again. He would not get to her.

Sawyer shifted his position on the bottles so he could carry them. "Just wait, sweetheart," he mumbled to himself. "Our time will come."

* * *

Okay that's all right now. Cuz like I said, I don't really know where it's going. I have an idea buuuut we'll see. :) If you review I might even update! :-P


	2. Calm Before the Storm

Okay well sorry it's been so long! I haven't been able to watch Lost for the past two weeks (haha I actually stayed home from school today and one of my main reasons was so I'd actually have time to watch them on tape!!) so that may be why I was unmotivated to add a chapter. But somehow I still kept getting reviews so I was like, hey, I have to do this, like right now. Cuz you guys are just great, and so is Lost!

One note though. I was rereading the first chapter and I saw that I put that Claire's baby is a month old and yet they were looking for things for him to eat....haha sorry for that discrepancy. I just had to make such miniscule changes to that chapter so many times after uploading it that I'm too lazy to do it again. So I just said it here. Anyway, on with chapter two!

* * *

**In Her Eyes**

Chapter Two: Calm Before the Storm

"Jack!" Charlie called, jogging over to where the doctor was sitting, tending a small fire to cook some dinner on. "Has Kate come back with the water yet? I think Claire's getting a little thirsty."

Jack smiled at the obvious affection the musician had for the girl. "No I haven't seen her yet." He looked up at the sky. It was getting dark and he was trying not to be concerned, in spite of everything.

"Haven't seen who?" a voice piped up. Kate moved in to form a circle between the three castaways. Charlie clapped his hands together.

"Kate! Great! Uh....where's the water?" Charlie asked, looking around, as if it could have possibly hidden itself in the open air around her.

"Our good friend Sawyer insisted on carrying it back for me. He should be along any minute." She looked back a ways down the beach to where she had emerged from the jungle and, sure enough, there was Sawyer, water bottle string in tow. As the other two looked over at him he tripped over the string that bound the bottles together, tangling himself up, but luckily not spilling or breaking any of the bottles.

"He's a graceful one isn't he?" Charlie quipped. Jack and Kate smiled. "Well I might as well go help him if I expect any water." And Charlie ran off.

Jack stuck his stick back around the edge of the fire, nudging the firewood more towards the center. Kate stood there, shifting her weight while deciding how to, or if she even should, end the awkward silence.

"How's Walt doing?" she asked finally. "I heard he had quite a cold."

"Oh he'll be fine," Jack replied without looking up. "Kids spring back from just about anything. Plus he has his dad and Vincent to keep him company."

"Yeah." She shifted again. Another moment passed. Then, "Look, Jack, I think we need to-"Kate was cut off as lightning and thunder exploded in the sky and rain suddenly started cascading down.

"Aw shit!" Jack exclaimed as his fire was quickly doused. He started rushing to collect his things and get them inside his tent. "This really isn't a good time, Kate."

She nodded, even though he was too busy to see her, and backed away, still watching him, before turning her back towards him to walk off.

It was pouring and she was already soaked, but Kate didn't care. She didn't want to go back to her makeshift home on the edge of camp, not yet. Everyone around her was as frantic as Jack, running to their shelters, getting their few possessions out of the torrent. But Kate didn't even seem to feel the rain. She just walked.

She found herself at the edge of the beach, at the shoreline. Sure, she was still in full view of all the other survivors, but she had always felt alone there. She could see for miles and miles. With the lightning bursting through the night sky it held even more power than it did during the calm of the day. It was magical. A dark magic.

The rain stayed strong. But Kate liked the rain. And as the hours passed and her thoughts drifted, she fell asleep on the sand, waiting for her sunrise to finally come.

* * *

Haha sorry for the last few paragraphs being so overdramatic. I just did not know what to do. But it's all good. Stuff will most likely actually start happening in the next chapter. I'm a "chapter 3" kind of person. And of course, it shall only get better from there!

Hey does anyone know what happened to KarenVForce's Lost fan fic? It's not here anymore and it saddens me. It was a good one! Anyone who knows let me know? Thanxies. :) And also.....review! Tell me what you want! :-D


	3. What He Knows

It's been 4 months. / I'm sorry! I just seem to lack motivation in updating! It's weird! I mean, I'm on everyday and I watch Lost religiously every week but…oh I don't know. Anyway, this is going to be a hard story to continue writing because I am becoming a Sawyer fan (not necessarily Kate/Sawyer, I'm not sure yet. Though Jack REALLY got on my nerves in Whatever the Case May Be. Grrrr.) But I'm going to press on anyway, and stay true to my original storyline. So I hope you enjoy!

(By the way, this is now going to have to be completely categorized as AU because what we've found out about different characters doesn't fit in. And Claire is still safe and sound, with memory intact.)

**In Her Eyes**

Chapter Three: He Knows

Kate's eyes opened with a start.

She sat up quickly, almost gasping for air. _Another nightmare_, she thought. _That's all. Keep it together Kate, that's all it was!_

"Musta' been quite a dream you were havin' there, Freckles."

Wide awake now, Kate sharply jerked her head towards the all-too familiar voice. She saw Sawyer sitting about two feet behind where her head had been, smugly smoking one of his cigarettes.

"Yeah, well, everyone has nightmares," she replied, trying to shrug it off. She got up and began dusting herself off, in preparation to go start the morning off with a hike or…something. Anything but sitting there discussing things related to her past and herself with _Sawyer_ of all people.

"Well color me crazy but that didn't seem like just any ole nightmare to me," he flashed her what would be considered to those who didn't know him his award winning smile and waited in anticipation for her response.

She didn't bite though, and just gave him one of her trademark Kate stares (A/N: oh cmon you guys know the one I'm talking about!) before starting off towards the tents.

Sawyer didn't even turn around as she went by, but when she was a few feet behind him he called out to her, still facing the ocean.

"You'll have to tell me more about Jared sometime, though." He paused briefly as she stopped dead in her tracks – he knew she had. "We can sit around the campfire and swap stories about people who've done us wrong, and how we got even." Sawyer stressed the last word with a malevolence so apparent it fit the island perfectly.

Kate screwed her eyes shut for just a few seconds before she found the words to reply.

"What did you hear, Sawyer?"

"Well why don't you just come and sit your pretty self down here on the sand next to me and we'll have a nice little chat? I'm sure we can work something out between the two of us." He grinned again.

"_Sawyer_. What. Did. You. Hear?" she ground out each word between slightly clenched teeth. She was trying not to let him see her fear. It wasn't working very well.

"Oh c'mon Freckles. That's no way to treat the man who knows your secret. Oh wait, I forgot. You _don't _treat those kind of men nicely, do you?"

Unable to keep control of herself any longer, Kate turned back around to head towards the camp once more. She was feeling too many emotions at once: fear, anger, sadness; she just didn't know how she would react if she had to keep playing that game with Sawyer.

She gasped suddenly as she felt Sawyer grab her arm tightly and whip her around to face him. His whole demeanor had taken a drastic change. His angry eyes were so close to her face, and seemed to be invading even closer with every heartbeat. Which for Kate, was now quite often.

"Don't turn your back on me, Kate." The way he said her name – her _real_ name – sent shivers down her spine, but she tried to remain expressionless; she couldn't let him know she was afraid of him. "If you want me to keep your dirty little secret from everyone else on this island you're gonna have to start paying me some respect." He paused as he looked somewhere other than her eyes. "And maybe a little something else too."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said resolutely, but her voice gave her away as it trembled slightly, and she couldn't quite look him in the eye.

"Oh yes you do, Freckles. And so do I. I know all about everything you did, and everything that happened. You talk a helluva lot more in your sleep than anyone I've ever met. But that's probably what did you in last time, too, isn't it?"

Kate finally managed to look him in the eye again, but had no words to say.

"Hey!"

The feuding castaways looked over and saw Sayid coming towards them from a side patch of trees. Sawyer dropped Kate's arm.

"Is there a problem here?" Sayid addressed Kate as he approached, gently, but with a hint of venom directed towards the other male.

"No problem here, Ali Baba. Me and Freckles were just havin' a little talk. Ain't that right Freckles?"

Her eyes flickered to the ground for a second, but she looked back up to Sayid. Her voice was quiet as she spoke.

"Everything's fine Sayid. There's no problem." He didn't seem to believe her.

"Are you sure, Kate?" She nodded her head.

"See? Everything's just fine."

"Alright," Sayid conceded. He looked between the two once more, as if he was seeing a visible manifestation of the tension that was there. "Charlie and I are going on a fruit gathering expedition, and we could use another hand. Kate, would you like to come?"

"Okay," she shook her head slightly. "Okay, just let me go get my pack."

She was glad for the temporary escape of Sawyer's presence. But Kate knew she'd have to face him again. She also knew she couldn't let the others find out about her past.

What was going to happen?

Okay well um….there's that! And! I had an idea! Because I never seem to have much motivation to write, there's a way you can motivate me! For every person that signs upIN THE LINK in my profileand completes an offer, I will update a chapter the day I receive verification of the offer being complete. So that means if 10 people sign up in the same day that's 10 chapters! Lol…it just works out because I've been spending all my time trying to convince people to sign up so I can get an iPod, but this way, if people sign up, I can worry about writing chapters! Eh? Yeah! (ps if you have any questions leave them and I'll answer you)


End file.
